El Dios de los Cuentos
by EnterradoR
Summary: Un buen padre hace todo para hacer feliz a su hija, incluso contar cuentos. Aunque Vegeta lo hará de una manera muy particular...


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! este debe ser el segundo fic mas friki que haya escrito así que ojalá les guste esta rareza y sino pueden criticar con toda confianza ;D Lo hice al enterarme que el anime de DB cumple 30 años así que no podia hacer menos que celebrar a este anime que me hizo pasar tantos momentos divertidos y emocionantes ^^ Pronto publicaré el segundo capítulo del que ya tengo escrito una buena parte aunque todavía me falta para terminarlo, además de revisarlo para corregir detalles de narración, pero por mientras les dejo este fragmento que ojala les guste ^^

* * *

 _ **El Dios de los Cuentos**_

* * *

El príncipe saiyajin por fin había concluido su sesión diaria de entrenamientos; ya siendo las nueve de la noche llegaba el momento de zamparse la deliciosa cena que su bella esposa debía tenerle preparada. Salió de su adorada cámara de gravedad y caminó hacia el hogar acariciado por la luz selenita; el plenilunio brillaba en todo su apogeo. Alzó su vista y recordó las épocas en que esa presencia en el cielo lo transformaba en Ohzaru, provocando sólo destrucción a su paso. Que lejanos parecían ya esos tiempos. Tras esa breve distracción, siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar favorito de su estómago: el comedor.

Una vez sentados en la redonda mesa todo transcurría con absoluta normalidad: Vegeta devoraba como un animal salvaje mientras Bulma lo hacía como una dama. Sin embargo, inesperadamente para él, hacia el final de la cena algo rompería la rutina.

—Vegeta — dijo su nombre con un tono difícil de descifrar y esperó unos segundos hasta que el saiya le otorgara su atención. Logrado esto, prosiguió —: hoy tendrás que contarle un cuento a la niña.

El aludido apretó su ceño y abrió sus ojos antes de fijar su recriminatoria mirada en ella. Esos negros orbes la estaban acusando de haber dicho un disparate o de ser una orate (verso sin esfuerzo).

—¿Que yo qué? ¿Contar un cuento dices? — como si su sola mirada no fuera suficiente, sus labios también dejaron claro su sentir al respecto. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Narrar absurdas historias infantiles era un trabajo de Bulma, no de él.

—Ya te lo dije, te toca a ti contarle un cuento para dormir a Bra. Yo estoy ocupada en un nuevo proyecto y voy a trabajar en mi laboratorio hasta tarde — aseveró con toda tranquilidad.

—Esto debe ser una broma, mujer — levantó la voz demandando explicaciones a la vez que daba un golpe en la mesa, la cual tembló un momento por el vehemente contacto.

A pesar del rezongo, ella ignoró su cuestionamiento como si nada y le puso un libro de cuentos en la misma mano que había azotado la mesa.

—Lee ese cuento, es corto, no vas a demorar nada — le dijo manteniendo una calma que lo contrariaba completamente. Un momento después olió con placer el aroma del café que recién se había servido.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo en tonterías — como apoyo a sus palabras, giró su cabeza para quitarle la mirada a la vez que despreciaba el libro de cuentos arrojándolo sobre la mesa como si fuera basura.

—¿O sea que hacer feliz a tu hija es una tontería? — lo acusó astutamente, sin perder la serenidad. En esta ocasión debía estar completamente centrada para lograr lo que quería.

—Bah, no me convencerás poniendo palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

—Vegeta — agravó su voz — me prometiste que me ayudarías a cuidar a Bra como nunca lo hiciste con Trunks. Contar cuentos es algo básico en toda crianza humana.

—Con razon la raza humana sale tan idiota.

Bulma alzó su mirada al techo y suplicó a Kamisama que le devolviera la paciencia que comenzaba a perder. Dio un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar a cierto personaje.

—Por lo visto me casé con Shrek — prefirió bromear que enojarse —; deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón.

—¡Bah! Además, ¿cuál maldito cuento le narraré? Yo no tengo puñetera idea de cuentos.

—En ese librito que arrojaste con tanto desprecio está "Caperucita Roja"; es corto y le gusta mucho a Bra. Es su favorito, de hecho — una sonrisa se formó en su rostro recordando la felicidad de su hija cuando oía esa historia.

—¿Caperucita Roja? Qué nombre tan ridículo — saboreó el desprecio en sus labios —. Miserables humanos y sus ocurrencias. Contarle cuentos antes de dormir. ¡Ja! ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Protegerla de monstruos ficticios que viven en el armario?

—Esa también es una etapa que pasan muchos niños.

Vegeta rechistó molesto al ver que había acertado en el clavo sin quererlo.

—No sigas que me duelen los oídos. Yo a su edad ya estaba en misiones peleando contra poderosas razas.

—Sí, pero recuerda que ella es mitad humana y vivimos en la Tierra. A ella le gustan los cuentos. Así que deja de alegar hombre y hace feliz a tu niña — le guiñó un ojo quitándole hierro a la situación. Una tierna y sincera sonrisa le brindó como inyección calmante.

Aquella curva de sus labios logró mermar los ojos asesinos que habían poseído a su esposo, empero, su terquedad seguía siendo exactamente la misma.

—El gran príncipe saiyajin contanto cuentos de infantes. Era lo único que me faltaba por hacer — siguió alegando contra la vida como si ésta se empeñara en castigarlo.

—En fin tampoco es tan malo, lo que te pido es lo que todo buen padre hace. Además, como ando de buenas, cuando lo hagas te recompensaré con lo que más te gusta — le guiñó un ojo a la vez que su semblante adoptaba un cariz de natural sensualidad.

Vegeta, como respuesta, formó una media sonrisa llena de maldad.

—Sólo por ese incentivo lo haré.

—Sabía que con eso te convencería. El premio es demasiado bueno — se sintió orgullosa de sí, pues hacer cambiar de parecer al testarudo saiya no era algo fácil ni remotamente.

—Por supuesto, que le aumentes la gravedad a mi cámara es la mejor recompensa que puede haber.

Bulma abrió los ojos y luego resopló con frustración y decepción. Obviamente el gran premio al que se refería era ella misma.

—Me refería a otra cosa, jum — esta vez fue ella la que le quitó la mirada, algo ofendida.

—Te lo mereces por encargarme estas tonterías indignas de un príncipe saiyajin — dicho esto, cruzó sus brazos con altanería para acentuar todavía más su disgusto.

—Vamos Vegeta, nunca le has contado un cuento. A lo mejor y hasta te termina gustando — bromeó feliz.

—Tanto como llevar a Trunks a un parque de diversiones — respondió con supremo sarcasmo, mientras sus labios se torcían con desagrado.

—¡Jaja! Vamos, ese día no lo pasaste tan mal, ¡reconócelo! — lo conminó a admitirlo.

—Si estar rodeado de ridículos y tontos humanos no es pasarlo mal entonces no sé que idea tienes tú de pasarlo mal — renegó con decisión.

Bulma suspiró divertida. Su hombre nunca cambiaría esa testarudez que lo caracterizaba.

—En fin, sí o sí vas a tener que hacerlo. Eres su papá y como tal debes ayudarme en esto — su cara parecía estar llenándose de gozo pues ya se disipaban las dudas de que terminaría aceptando. Al fin y al cabo su hombre era un gran padre, aunque él nunca admitiría tal cosa.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y luego dio un gruñido animalesco, pero no objetó las palabras de su mujer. Esa era su manera de decir que sí lo haría.

—Sabía que lo harías — dijo muy feliz —; bueno yo me iré a trabajar en mi proyecto científico. Por cierto, provecho con el cuento — le dio un beso en sus labios y luego de un guiño de ojo, se marchó a su laboratorio a paso raudo.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo, Bulma se volteó para agregar un post data.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, trata de que el cuento le deje una moraleja.

—¿Una qué?

—Una moraleja, una enseñanza hombre — le detalló más al ver su faz confundida.

El guerrero volvió a gruñir como si alguien quisiera quitarle la comida de la boca.

—¿Algo más que pedir, molesta humana? — siseó entre dientes rechinantes.

—Por ahora no — sacó su lengua divertida con esa cara de ogro que lucía.

Vegeta la miró alejarse y dio un suspiro de agobio. Tomó el infernal libro de cuentos y se dispuso a leer la canalla historia. Terminada la absurda lectura, no se sorprendió que la raza humana saliera tan estúpida. Pensó un par de minutos en cómo contarle semejante estupidez.

—¿Cómo rayos una abuela puede salir viva después de ser devorada? Si eso es posible entonces Kakarotto es una eminencia científica — refunfuñó recordando a su némesis.

Tras un par de minutos, ya tenía decidido cómo narraría la historia y qué enseñanza podría sacar de semejante bodrio, así que se levantó y echó una mirada hacia el laboratorio de su esposa.

—Maldigo a las terrícolas. Y más a ti mujer, que eres la peor de todas.

Acto seguido, se dispuso a cumplir la misión encargada con una cara que espantaría al mismo diablo.

* * *

Continuará, y a diferencia de mis otros fics esta vez será pronto :P


End file.
